wizardvillagefandomcom-20200214-history
Shibamoto Sho
About the author Shibamoto Sho (柴本翔) (1987/12/4) debuts with "Baku", winner of the 62th Shogakukan Newcomer Comic Grand Prix, Seinen category. Self-produced books Hiyoko Sangyo Seihin Catalogue Industry Product Catalogue and Hitorigotonoshiro Castle were selected as jury recommended works in the 11th and 12th "Japan Media Arts Festival" on Manga category. Works * 07/02 "Black & White" independent production * 07/05 "Chick Industrial Product Catalog" in-house production * 07/08 "Saka Sabane" independent production * 07/12 “Chick Industrial Product Catalog” selected as a work recommended by the Jury Committee of the 11th Japan Media Arts Festival * 08/02 "3 Line! Perfect guide book!" * 08/02 "Chick Industrial Product Catalog" exhibited at the 11th Japan Media Arts Festival * 08/03 Writing “Baku” * 08/04 Featured in French website * 08/05 Have some self-produced comics and postcards placed as products on Haifuku miscellaneous goods * 08/06 “Baku” selected for the 62nd Shogakukan Rookie Comic Award Youth Division * 08/07 “Baku” appeared in the monthly comic IKKI released on July 25 * 08/07 Narucocafe A ghost picture including a newly written illustration at a ghost story hall * 08/07 Group Exhibition Manga Law * 08/08 Produced independently by Hitorigotonoshiro * 08/08 Participated in the INFOCUS AWARD 2008 * 08/09 Participated in the “Switch” exhibition by a third-year volunteer at the Tokyo Zokei University Cultural Festival CS * 08/10 Draw a poster for club activities upbringing at the upper school Tsuruma Junior High School * 08/12 “castle of soliloquy” was selected as the 12th Japan Media Arts Festival Manga Division Jury Selection * 08/12 Three illustrations drawn in the Vital Publishing Compilation Book “123 ... Hifumi” (on sale) * 09/01 "Empty head" appeared in manga monthly magazine IKKI released on January 24 * 09/02 "Castle of soliloquy" exhibited at the 12th Japan Media Arts Festival * 09/02 At Shirumoto, Shibamoto's solo exhibition “Hitorigotonoshiro” from 4th to 16th at narucocafe * 09/02 Yahoo Comics! The commercial magazine debut, Baku, will be distributed from February 26th at "Icky Rookies". * (Distribution has ended). * 09/10 "Is it wrong?" Exhibition. Participation DM, signboard design. * 09/11 Vejitaru Publication. Compilation book "Sex appeal" (Release date undecided) * 09/12 Received work submission request at the BALL JAPAN gallery * 10/01 Chick industry company presentation booth is introduced on "Japan Design Net" * 10/08 4 illustrations published in the compilation book “Yokai” (release date undecided) * 10/12 2010/12/10 Shogakukan IKKICOMIX rare label book Tsunousagi is released * 11/07 Illustration exhibition "Niwatori Hiyoko" at Sakuradai Museum, Sagamihara City from 11th to 30th * 12/02 Monthly IKKI 2012 April issue, “Comics Around the World!” Drawn by "WE3". Illustration for the introduction. * 12/06 Participated as a guest speaker in the “Visual Physics” class at Rikkyo University Niiza Campus * 13/01 "Pandemonium-Magician's Village-" Japanese-English version simultaneous series started at WEB Ikipara Comic * 13/11 Kaseisha Children's Book "Let's Leave it to Puppet Detectives!" * 13/12 Kaseisha Children's Book “Please Say Puppet Detectives!” * 14/01 -Pandemonium Wizard Village-. Completed, first book released. * 14/02 -Pandemonium Wizard Village-. Completed, second book released. * 14/02 Kaseisha Children's Book “Puppet Detective Miracle Live!” * 14/07 Seitosha “A big set of ghosts!" number 165 * 14/07 Illustrated in the "Mainichi Shimbun" Osaka edition the serie "Phantom thief Prince Tulipa!" * 15/02 Start of serialization of Yo-Kai Watch spin-off comic "Koma-san-Hanabi and Kiseki-" in the new comic magazine "Hibana" * 15/05 15/05 "Phantom Thief Prince Tulipa!" Volume 1 is published. Additional illustrations for Kaiseisha. * 15/06 "Mainichi Newspaper" -Osaka edition- serialized "The Phantom Thief Prince Tulipa! Adventure of the Phantom Castle". Illustrations. * 15/12 “Yokai Watch Koma-san-Hanabi and Kiseki Time” book release. * 16/03 “Phantom Thief Prince Tulipa! Adventure of the Phantom Castle” book release. * 16/07 "Yokai Watch Koma-san-Tamaki and Friends of Shooting Stars" series started at "Hibana" * 16/12 “Yokai Watch Koma-san-Tamaki and Shooting Star Friends” book release. * 17/04 Self serialization “Flower Knight Dakini” started on Note Trivia * Some of his interests are: * Draw pictures, likes animals and watching movies. * Fan of Yuri Norstein, Koji Yamamura and Taiyo Matsumoto. * Likes Jojo, drawings by Shigeru Mizuki and Tove Jansson. * Directors like Terry Gilliam, Guillermo del Toro, Tim Burton and Peter Jackson. * The mangaka Imiri Sakabashira and the comic artits Mike Mignola.